Igneel!
by joydragon
Summary: Igneel has been spotted! Natsu runs off to search for Igneel after another clue. He leaves Lucy and Fairy Tail behind. Lucy is furious and chases after him! Just when she's ready to give up she runs into someone... but it isn't Natsu?


Igneel has been spotted! Natsu runs off to search for Igneel after another clue. He leaves Lucy and Fairy Tail behind. Lucy is furious and chases after him! Just when she's ready to give up she runs into someone... but it isn't Natsu?

It's got a wee bit of profanity but nothing too traumatizing.

*Note: This completely disagrees with the manga and I don't care so don't yell at me for it. :-)

* * *

 **Igneel?!**

"KYAAAHHH!"

Lucy tripped on a root and tumbled down a hill, getting scrapes and bruises from branches and rocks. Not to mention mud all over her cute outfit. Sure she was hiking through a forest, but that didn't mean she couldn't look cute!

She rolled and flipped until she landed with a groan at the bottom of the hill, breaking through the trees to a field. She stared at the blue sky above her, assessing her injuries. Luckily she was just roughed up and not seriously hurt. She sat up and pouted. She needed a good rant out of her system.

"Damn it all! Damn you Natsu! You're always leaving me behind like I'm a porcelain doll that would break too easily! I'm not so weak. I could help you find Igneel if you would let me help you! I can help, I'm the smart one, you idiot! What kind of mage leaves his partner behind?! Damn you! Here I am trying to follow after you and help you find your dad like a good partner would do! I've been searching this damn endless forest for two weeks! Two _fucking_ weeks filled with dirt and bugs and sweat! Where the hell are you idiot?!"

Lucy started pounding her fists against the dirt like a child in a temper tantrum, her human ears not picking up the amused snickering behind her.

"UGH! You know what? This is really all Igneel's fault. Showing up in the middle of a vast forest? And who would abandon their child? No, even before that! Who would raise such a moronic kid! No manners, no sense of privacy, no hygiene, no holding back or self-control, ugh the list could go on forever! And obviously no sense of loyalty if he just abandons me but takes that damn cat with him everywhere! Seriously what am I, chopped liver? What an idiot! Only idiots raise idiots! This is all that dragon's fault! Let me give him a piece of my mind! Oh once I get my hands on that fire-breathing overgrown lizard I'm gonna-"

"Ahem."

Lucy gasped and shot up from the ground, twirling around with her hands on her keys to face the stranger. Once she saw the sight before her she stumbled backwards a few steps before falling on her butt once again. Fear paralyzed her. Her eyes popped out of her head as her mouth gapped open. Her heart quickened and every nerve in her body was screaming RUN. Fight or flight was pretty useless against this opponent though- you would die no matter what you did.

A dragon.

A big, red dragon.

Wait.

What?

"KKYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy stared at the huge dragon before her. She felt something important in the back of her mind trying to tell her something, but she brushed it aside. Now wasn't the time to be logical- it was the time for instinct! Her experiences with dragons were not good. She didn't know which one this one was or why it was suddenly here but it hardly mattered. There was that prickly thought again trying to tell her to use her brain, she shoved it away. Only she would be unlucky enough to stumble upon a dragon when they were supposedly missing or extinct! This dragon would try to eat her! And possibly steal her clothes to humiliate her first.

"KYA! NATSU! NATSU WHERE ARE YOU HELP MEEE!" Lucy screamed and tried to scramble backwards, although her legs weren't cooperating at all. She had turned to jelly because of the pure fear racing through her veins. All logical thought left her. She hoped Natsu was close to her and would hear her...

"Child. Stop screaming. Na-"

"OH MAVIS THIS IS JUST LIKE LAST TIME. NATSU HELP ME!" Her spirits wouldn't do much, as she knew from experience, she needed an actual dragon slayer!

"Last time? Would you please stop screaming, child..."

"OKAY IF YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME PLEASE MAKE IT FAST AND PAINLESS. JUST KILL ME QUICKLY! AND PLEASE LET ME KEEP MY CLOTHES THIS TIME!"

"I'm not going to eat you or kill you. And why would I take off your clothes? You're a weird human."

"NATSSSUUUUUUU! Wait- You're not going to eat me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"But you're a dragon."

"Very perceptive."

"But! The other dragons tried to kill me! And then this one made my clothes disappear and then I got sent flying and I hit Natsu and _Mavis_ that was embarrassing tumbling around naked with him and then that little asshole grabbed my boobs! And then-"

" _What?"_

"Oh sorry, Mr. Dragon. I'm rambling. You don't care do you? Well if you don't want to eat me can I leave? I was just looking for my friend." Logical thought slowly made it's way back into her brain as the immediate danger passed. There was something bothering her... She almost had her finger on it... Really it was just on the tip of her tongue!

"On the contrary I _do_ care. What did Natsu do to you?"

"Huh? Why do you care about- Wait. SHIT."

Slowly that persistent thought made it to the forefront of her mind. Realization dawned on her. Flashbulb moment. This dragon was big and red. This dragon was in the forest where Natsu had gone to search for his father. This dragon cared about Natsu. This dragon...was Igneel?

DUH!

"Oh now what, child? Another screaming spell? I'm more interested in your relationship with my son. I taught him better than to molest a lady. Unless you are-"

"YOU'RE IGNEEL?!"

"The one and only. And I could really do without the yelling. Dragons have sensitive ears you know. Surely you know that if you're partners with my son."

"FUCK."

"You have quite the foul mouth don't you, little lady? I suppose my son does as well, I do hope he didn't rub off on you."

"Er... Wait so you heard everything I said earlier...?"

"Every word. Thank you for pointing out all the failures of my parenting."

"I- Um. Sorry? Wait no! I'm mad! Your son is an idiot and it's your fault!"

Igneel let out a hearty chuckle and stretched out in the meadow. She was a funny human. Lucy stomped up to stand in front of him. She crossed her arms and glared him down. If he was Natsu's father he wouldn't hurt her right? Igneel was a good dragon! And she had a bone to pick with him! Igneel smiled as the small girl glared at him.

"Oh I know my son is an idiot. There's nothing I could really do about that. And as for all the manners and such, _I'm a dragon._ Dragons do what they please! There's no need for manners or hygiene when you're a dragon."

"Oh so I was right."

"About what, child?"

"You're an idiot, too."

Igneel throatily chuckled. This girl was stubborn and fearless. She was fiery and feisty. Calling a dragon an idiot to his face? How brave- very cheeky. He liked her. No wonder Natsu was partners with her.

"How so?"

"Well _you_ are a dragon, but Natsu isn't. Natsu is human! You can't raise him like a dragon and then leave him in the human world to fend for himself! How did you think he was going to survive in a society he knew nothing about? He didn't know how to interact with others at all! And he's still a total slob! And I'm the one who has to deal with it!"

Igneel flinched. The girl had a point. But he wasn't ready to discuss why he had abandoned his son. He brought his head closer to her and sniffed her. He could faintly smell Natsu on her. Even after two weeks apart his scent was obvious; they must have spent a lot of time together. A lot of time touching each other, more precisely. This girl and Natsu seemed to be... extremely close. How close?

"What is your name, child?"

Lucy grimaced at him when he changed the subject, but it was a sore topic so she let it slide. And why did he keep sniffing her with a knowing look in his eye?

"Lucy."

"Lucy... And you are Natsu's partner?"

"Well I'm not so sure since he keeps leaving me behind. But yes I'm his partner."

Partner... Partner could imply a lot of things, Igneel mused. "Tell me how you feel about him. What this partnership is like."

"Ah...um. I mean Natsu is great. We're really close friends. He's the one who found me, saved me, and brought me to Fairy Tail where I learned the true meaning of family. To be honest, he's probably the most amazing person I've ever met. He's loyal and stubborn and strong and he always protects me and everyone else no matter what. He never gives up for the ones he loves... He's so strong and saves me always, even when I don't ask him to. He's pretty admirable, really. He can be considerate and caring when he wants to be" Lucy flushed at the knowing smirk Igneel sported. "B-but he's lots of other things too! He's annoying and messy and immature and he has no personal boundaries! And he can be such an ass! But even so... he's my precious partner.."

"Partner... Just partners? From what I've heard so far it seems more than a partnership. Or presumably a different kind of partnership... It seems there is a deep bond of trust and respect... Perhaps even more."

A slow blush started creeping up Lucy's neck. Surely she wasn't so easy to read. Had she put a little bit too much of her feelings into what she said? And maybe earlier she should have left out the part where Natsu grabbed her boobs. Even though that wasn't the first time. And not the only thing he grabbed during missions either. And not just during missions. The 'innocent and naive' Natsu was actually such a pervert, why didn't anyone else see it?

"Yes just partners! And he's my best friend but that's it!"

Igneel raised an eyebrow. Her blush was giving her away. Lucy panicked.

"Believe me! We protect each other with our lives because we're nakama! I mean sure he's a pervert sometimes and he's way too touchy and sometimes he takes me by surprise when he does something really sweet and he always sneaks into my apartment to sleep with me but-"

"Ah-hah. There. So you _are_ his mate, as I suspected. My dear, _that topic_ is not something you should discuss with your father-in-law. I do not want the details."

Lucy gapped at the enormous dragon. Her brain was scrambled just like before. Once again, logical thought seemed to disappear from her.

"Eh? Wait- no- I'm not- he isn't- we don't! _That topic?!_ FATHER-IN-LAW?!"

"If not yet, then soon, dear. Please, call me Papa! Father or Dad would work too, but Papa is so cute, I never got Natsu to say it. He said it was too girly."

"W-wait.. We aren't..."

"Listen up, daughter. I want many grandchildren. Get started right away! Your eldest son should be named after me, of course. Igneel the second! He could even go by 'Neil' so it's more modern. What do you think?"

"Hmm, how about Ignatio? Doesn't that sound cool? I've always- WAIT A FUCKING SECOND I'M NOT HAVING YOUR GRANDCHILDREN."

"Oh, I like that name. Reminds me of fire, as it should. I always told Natsu I wanted 33 grandchildren, but I understand that might be a bit much for humans. Perhaps-"

"OI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU FAT LIZARD? I'M NOT HAVING NATSU'S BABIES! AND 33 IS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE."

"Daughter, please. There's no need to be embarrassed. You're young and lively, it's expected to put all that energy into-"

"Oh Mavis, shut up shut up! Don't finish that sentence! Natsu and I are _not_ in that sort of relationship!"

"Now, now daughter. I'm not that stupid, you know? From what we've discussed I can see you care a great deal about him. No need to be embarrassed just because I'm his father! Where is the house?"

"Eh? Uh... Natsu and Happy live in a small cottage outside of town. It's a nice place but they need to fix it up a bit before- OH MAVIS. YOU KEEP CHANGING THE TOPIC! STOP DOING THAT TO ME!"

"Ah that'd be a great place for the kids to run free! And plenty of room to expand. My son can put the back work into it, I'm sure. Knowing him, it's probably a pig pin, he'll have to make it more suitable for a lady to live in."

"That's what I've been telling him for years! I want- _DAMMIT IGNEEL_."

"Lucy, darling-"

"NO MORE OF THIS! I'M NOT HIS MATE DAMMIT! WHERE IS HE ANYWAYS?! NATSU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Oh my... I can smell him nearby. Well he was near to finding me himself before you quite literally stumbled in. Are you always that clumsy, daughter? You'll have to be more careful. Especially once you are with child! But anyways, fret not, you shall be reunited with your mate soon."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU-"

"LUSHEEE?"

"LUCY?! IS THAT YOU? I HEAR YOU YELLING ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Natsu and Happy suddenly crashed through the trees, one poor pine accidentally lighting on fire and spiraling towards Lucy. Before she could even react, a huge claw smashed the tree out of her path before it hit her.

"Now, now, Natsu. I know I taught you better than to throw flaming trees at your mate."

"D-d-dad?"

Igneel smiled warmly. "Hello, son."

Natsu slowly started forward, his hand outreached towards Igneel. Lucy could see the tears he was holding in.

"F-father... Where have you been? Why did you leave me? I have so much to tell you..."

Igneel sighed and nuzzled his snout into his son's side as Natsu tried not to break down. Lucy smiled brightly at their reunion. It had been too long. Lucy knew how much it affected Natsu, it brought up her own bad memories of her dead parents. _She_ was the one who ran away from her father, and she never got to really reconcile with him. She was glad Natsu had that chance.

Natsu pulled away from Igneel, a confused look on his face.

"Hey hold on a sec. What do you mean mate?"

Igneel raised his brows. "Why dear Lucy is your mate. She told me so."

"EH?!" Natsu's eyes bugged out of his head as his head snapped towards Lucy in shock.

"THE FUCK YOU GIANT BAG OF SCALES I DIDN'T FUCKIN SAY THAT NOW DID I?"

"Ah! Natsu save me, Lucy is mad! She's so scary!" Happy hid behind his foster father, cowering at the murderous aura coming from Lucy.

"She's quite the yeller. As soon as she stumbled in she was screaming at me and hardly stopped. Pity for you, son. But she smells nice. And wide hips for child-bearing! Seems like she can deal with an idiot like you."

"Pfft! She liiiiiiikes you!" Happy shrilled.

Igneel hardly felt the kicks that Lucy was delivering to his side, and he ignored the dark curses and threats coming from her throat. What a lively daughter-in-law.

Natsu's face burned red. "L-Lucy? Luce... You... You want to-"

"HELL NO. DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER." Her face was burning bright red. So what if she did want that? Maybe just a little bit.

"Don't you mean _our_ father, dear daughter? Or better yet- Papa!"

Natsu sputtered, "W-w-what... Mates... With Luce? L-like getting married and- and..."

"Oh now you've gone and put perverted ideas in his head! He doesn't need any more of those! And that reminds me you bastard! I _felt it_ when you grabbed my ass before you left- you think you're clever don't you? You're so lucky you jumped out the window before I could catch you! How long have you been molesting my body when I'm fucking asleep, pervert?!"

Natsu coughed awkwardly and looked away, also covering Happy's mouth who obviously was about to spill some juicy secrets. "Me, a pervert? Not at all. I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I do something like that? Maybe my hand slipped or something. Or maybe you imagined it. I just like sleeping in your bed because it's comfy."

"Cut the naive act Natsu! I know you better than that! Just because I have a nice body doesn't mean you get to touch it!"

Igneel interjected, leaning down to 'whisper' to his son, although Lucy heard every word, her blood boiling.

"I don't understand, son. If she's your mate why does she insist on you not touching her? Does she understand what mates are?"

"Yeah she's really smart, she knows what it means. Man, I didn't know she was my mate- that's awesome! That means I get to touch her whenever I want right?"

"Sure does son. All the time! Dragons are known for their endurance, if you know what I mean. Remember when I told you about the female body? If you remember all of what I told you, you should have a good time. Human females might behave differently though so you'll have to explore and experiment yourself."

"Wow, can I really? The guys at the guild are always giving me hints and advice, I never really understood it but I can try it out. Hey Luce! Com'ere. We should-"

Lucy regained her voice after her shock wore off, "PERVERTS! BOTH OF YOU! Natsu I am not your mate and you can't touch me! Don't treat me like some sex toy!"

Natsu tilted his head, keeping a firm hand over Happy's eager mouth. "Sex toy? Luce you wouldn't be a sex toy, you'd be my mate. Mates are special. Not a toy."

Lucy froze, that was... actually really sweet of him to say...

Maybe... No! He was only acting this way because of Igneel's misunderstanding! He didn't really feel this way! She didn't want him to love her because he was told to. If he wanted her to be his mate, then he had to come to that conclusion himself! She blushed furiously. "Look Natsu, we aren't mates."

"Eh? But Dad said we were."

"No! Your dad got the wrong idea! He twisted my words! When I said we sleep together-"

"Daughter I told you not to discuss that topic with me around. It's unbecoming of a lady. I do not wish to hear of the acts. And you said yourself you would name your first son Ignatio after me."

Natsu looked blown away. "Ignatio huh? I like that name..."

"I! But that- You! Shut up! Igneel you distracted me! Natsu and I aren't mates!"

Igneel was growing peeved. Why was she denying the obvious? He could tell she loved Natsu and he hardly knew the girl. Perhaps he should see how his son felt and compare their feelings. Although Natsu hadn't seemed to have any objections. She must be hesitant at the fast pace.

"Lucy let me ask Natsu some questions for a moment."

"Ah, um. Okay?" Happy finally tore away from Natsu and flew over to Lucy's arms.

"I missed you Lushee! It's not as fun without you to pick on."

"Shut up cat."

"So what's the big deal if you and Natsu are mates? Don't you act all lovey-dovey anyways? You're like a couple already- everybody says so. What's the difference?"

"I said shut up you damn shitty cat!" Lucy barked, her face the color of a tomato. Happy rolled his eyes and then easily fell asleep against her chest. He had more secrets to spill about what Natsu did to her when she was asleep, but he would save it for a better time to tease her more.

Igneel promptly turned away from her while she conversed with the weird blue flying cat, dragging Natsu out of view- but not out of earshot from her.

"Natsu. Ignore this mate business for a moment. Just pretend that didn't happen. How do you feel towards Lucy? What is she to you? Tell me about her."

"Luce? Well she's my partner. We make an awesome team! Our team is the strongest team in the number one guild of all Fiore! We're pretty badass." Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "Her magic is really cool. She's got all these rare special keys and she's friends with all her spirits instead of using them as tools or shields like other people do. One of our guild mates was secretly a spirit and she saved him from dying! She just orders around the Spirit King like she's boss. She's stubborn like that. She never gives up. She's pretty strong- maybe not physically- but in every other way. She complains a lot and it's real fuckin annoying sometimes, and she goes on and on about how pretty she is- I mean she's not wrong but she shouldn't brag. But I annoy her too so I guess we're even. She hasn't been in the guild as long as everyone else, but she fit right in and everyone really loves her. She brightens it up a lot, it wouldn't be the same without her. She's really loyal to our family, I admire that. She's super smart, like twelve times smarter than me at least. Likes to write and read and stuff. She came from this fancy mansion and grew up all proper and rich, but she left all that to come to Fairy Tail. She's pretty amazing."

"Alright Natsu... but tell me more about how you feel about her, not just about her."

"Oh. Uh. Well I really like her. I care for her a lot. She's nakama. My partner and best friend besides Happy. It's always more fun when we're together! I love her cooking, and her bed, and she's really soft and warm and it's great sleeping with her. And she smells amazing! She makes me feel weird things I've never felt before here in my chest, and I don't really get what it means. Probably because she's a weirdo. I love being around her all the time, even when she tells me to leave her alone. She kicks me out of her bed like every morning even though she's the one that cuddles up to me. She always hits me, she's pretty violent. I guess we hurt each other's feelings sometimes... but we're close enough to sort it out, no matter what. I'll always protect her, because she's my precious nakama."

" _So you do sleep with her?!"_

"Huh? Well yeah. Her bed's comfy. And it's just... weird if she's not next to me when I go to sleep."

"I... Oh my. Just sleeping... I see. We'll talk about that later. Perhaps I am an idiot, if I couldn't even teach you the meaning of that..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Back to the topic at hand...Hmm. I see. She did mention you saving her even when she didn't want to be saved. What does that mean?" Igneel could tell now that Natsu felt the same, but he didn't understand it. So he had to make him understand.

"Oh.. haha... Probably when some guy is flirting with her and I kick his ass. I do that a lot and she gets mad about it."

"Why would you do that?" Igneel questioned.

"...Why? Because... because all those guys have bad intentions!"

"But if Lucy doesn't mind then why do you intervene?"

"B-because... I don't want her to get hurt! I have to protect her!"

"What if she wasn't getting hurt? What if she didn't want you to protect her? What if she really liked one of those boys? What if she wanted to mate with one of _them?"_

"NO!" Natsu looked absolutely outraged and horrified.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer."

"Because I said no! It's just natural to beat them into a pile of ashes!"

"That's not an answer either Natsu."

"Shit! I should be enough for her! We have fun so why would she go look for some pretty boy?"

"Because she wants romantic love. So she will date other boys until she finds one and marries him and makes a family with him." Igneel explained slowly.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Ugh. Because she can't!"

"That's not an answer." Natsu was gettin real tired of Igneel saying that.

"Those fuckers don't deserve her!"

"What if this guy was perfect in every way? If even you couldn't find one fault in him? Why can't another man be with her?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MINE. SHE BELONGS WITH ME AND ONLY ME! SHE. IS. MINE."

Igneel smiled in victory. Sometimes with Natsu, you had to walk step by step through the thought process with him so he could understand his feelings.

"How so?"

"She's my nakama! My partner! My best friend! MY MATE!"

"That's right son."

Igneel then turned around to face Lucy, who he knew was listening quietly. She was standing there with her mouth wide open in shock. Luckily she had sat Happy on a grassy patch, or she surely would have dropped him. She really hadn't believed that Natsu loved her in that way. Or maybe he had and just didn't comprehend such emotions. But... if he felt that way then... Nothing else would be stopping her from showing him how she felt.

"N-Natsu... do you really feel that way?" Lucy spluttered.

"I get it now Lucy! That's why you're so important to me! That's why I protect you more than myself, why my body acts all funny and weird around you, why I want to be around you all the time... This feeling in my chest! It's because I love you! You're my mate! Dad was actually right, we really are mates!"

Lucy managed to smile, still slightly in shock that Natsu understood his feelings so quickly. But she was happy that he finally realized they were more than best friends- and not because his dad said so, but because his heart said so.

A funny look crossed over his face, pained and anguished. "You... do you feel the same thing though Lucy..?"

Lucy gasped, not wanting him to get the wrong idea, "Of course I do, you idiot! I love you too!"

Natsu sprinted towards her, colliding and scooping her up, spinning her around in the air as they laughed. He lowered her to the ground, looking down into her pretty cocoa eyes.

She seemed to be expecting something... but he didn't know what...

"Uh... Am I supposed to do something now?"

Lucy sighed. He had been somewhat romantic up to that point. "Yes Natsu. Think hard about it." She tried not to be too upset, he wasn't experienced in romantic relationships at all. But was a kiss that much to ask for? The scene had been perfect!

Natsu wracked his brains. What do you do after you realize you love someone? When you realize who your mate is... the next step is... Oh!

Natsu gasped when it hit him. Then he smiled down at her again. Why was she leaning towards him? Weirdo. He pushed her shoulders away and grabbed her hands. She tilted her head sideways and stared at him, confused by his actions, then she froze in shock.

He beamed and then knelt to the ground on one knee.

"Lucy Hearfilia... I love you. Will you marry me?"

"KYAAA! YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu was punched across the small meadow. He rubbed his jaw and pouted. "What the hell Luce? Does that mean no? Is it because I don't have a ring with me?"

Igneel tsked and looked sadly at Lucy. "I'm sorry Lucy. He really can't take a hint. Perhaps you're right. I must be an idiot to have raised such an idiot."

"Oi I'm not an idiot! I'm doin what you're supposed to do with a mate!" Natsu bounded up from the ground to walk back over to them. Lucy was fuming.

"You _are_ an idiot! You don't ask someone to marry you right away! That's not how it works! You have to date the person for a while and get to know them better, and then eventually get more serious after a few years and _then_ marry them when you're sure you want to spend the rest of your life with them."

"Why would I do all that, weirdo? I'm already sure I'll be with you for the rest of my life. I already know you inside out, I've been your partner and best friend for years. I'm already serious, and I already know I want to marry you. You are my mate. I love you."

Lucy stared at him. His coarse bluntness was actually quite endearing. Of course he would think so simply and straightforwardly. And he technically was right. She chuckled a little nervously, was she going to lose this fight? She didn't seem to have anything to dispute what he had said...

"I-I see. You're cute sometimes you know? But still! We shouldn't just get married out of nowhere. What would the guild think if we came back married? They'd lose it."

"Ah who cares what they think. But I guess that would be out of the blue huh.."

Lucy smiled and reached out to grab his hand. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Sure she wanted to get married, but he needed to slow down the pace. He literally just realized his feelings, marriage was not the next step.

"Why don't we just stick with dating right now? There's no rush. We'll get married eventually."

Then Igneel interrupted, roaring unhappily.

"No! I agree with Natsu! Daughter I told you I wanted you to start making children now! Right now! Get busy!"

" _Igneel!"_

 _"Dad!"_

"I want grandchildren!" Igneel roared into the sky.

"You'll get them eventually fat lizard! Isn't the dad supposed to be discouraging sex? What's wrong with you!" Lucy shouted.

"Agh! Annoying brats! Use your energy for something useful!"

Lucy and Natsu rolled their eyes, ignoring the rampaging dragon. Igneel was probably hundreds of years old, and yet here he was throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old.

While Natsu was distracted with watching his dad in amusement, Lucy took the opportunity to curl her arms around his neck. He looked down at her, instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know Natsu, all I really wanted was a kiss. Not a proposal."

"Oh! That's all? Why didn't you say so weirdo?"

Without the slightest hesitation, he swooped down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. It was slow and passionate, but not too hot since Igneel was still there. Lucy felt her knees go weak with the gentle tenderness of the kiss. She hummed happily as he slowly pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"I promise to kiss you everyday, as much as you want. And even when you don't want me to, I'll still kiss you. I'll kiss you when you're least expecting it. I'll kiss you so much you'll get mad at me. I'll kiss you a hundred thousand times, and it won't be enough."

"And I promise to cherish every one of them. Even if I'm pissed at you, I'll still want your kisses. I'll always accept them, and return them. For the rest of my life, I will crave them."

"Aaaaaaaaand you may now kiss the bride!" Happy jokingly called out. He had woken up and witnessed a bit of the conversation plus the kiss, understanding that things had finally stepped up between his two partners.

Lucy snorted at the cat's antics, but humored him. She grabbed Natsu's scarf and yanked him forward to crush their lips together again. He stared at her with wide surprised eyes. Hadn't she _just_ said she didn't want to get married yet? And yet she jumped at the opportunity now.

Natsu pulled away and looked at her questioningly. "Did we just get married?"

"Wh-wha?! No baka! A priest has to do it not that damn cat!"

Igneel knelt his head down, smirking widely. "I say it counts! Now on to the honeymoon!"

Lucy blushed fiercely. "Y-you idiots! That wasn't a wedding! That's not how it works! There are vows and rings and formalities!"

"I'm gonna go back to the guild and tell everyone you're Mrs. Lucy Dragneeeeell~!" Happy flew in circles just high enough so Lucy couldn't reach him.

"You shitty cat! I'll skin you alive if you do that!" Lucy ran after Happy, spewing threats- er, promises- at him.

Natsu just smiled at the scene. He was used to Happy's teasing and Lucy's embarrassment.

"Hey Natsu? Who is that blue cat anyways?" Igneel questioned.

"Oh! That's Happy! I actually found his egg in the forest when I was a kid. I thought it was a dragon's egg so I protected it until it hatched. It turned out to be an Exceed, but I still took care of him. He's been my best buddy ever since!"

"I see... so you raised him then?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"So... you are his father. Is Lucy his mother?" Igneel prodded.

"Er. Sorta? I mean she totally takes care of him now. She covers up her affection with violence and insults sometimes, but other times you can see her being really sweet and considerate. But I guess _technically_ his mom would be Lisanna cause she helped me hatch the egg."

"ARE YOU TWO TIMING ON MY DAUGHTER ALREADY?!" Upon hearing this, Lucy whipped around and gave Natsu a glare that could probably make him drop dead with the intensity.

"EH?! WHAT THE FUCK DAD? NO! WHY WOULD I CHEAT ON HER?!"

"But you said Happy's mother was someone else!"

"I didn't even know Lucy back then! Of course Happy's mom was someone else!"

"So you aren't cheating on Lucy?"

"No weirdo! I love Lucy! Nobody else!" Upon hearing this, Lucy smiled and went back to making a necklace of flowers.

"Yeah I know. Obviously, dragons only have one mate. I just made a big deal so Lucy knows how dedicated you are." Igneel smiled sneakily.

"Y-You! Idiot! You could get me killed like that!"

Igneel's laughter boomed through the clearing. His idiot son had a lot to learn, but surely with the help of his new mate, he'd make it. Igneel was proud. The happiness of his son was all he could ever hope for. Even without him, Natsu made a little family of his own, and he knew it would only continue to grow.

He supposed he could wait a few years for the grandkids.

* * *

I love the idea of a sassy Igneel! And also, I really don't think Natsu would be clueless about sex. He's a pervert deep down- only for Lucy of course. He's only dense because he doesn't understand the social implications of some actions or phrases. At least that's how I like to view him!


End file.
